


Rhodonite's Fire

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Republican, Fire Powers, Gen, Like, Off Colors, leftist, lol, seriously you'll get pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Rhodonite wonders if she can summon fire powers from her Ruby. Then she meets a human.





	Rhodonite's Fire

Rhodonite sighed as she watched her fellow Off-Colours experimenting with the playground. Fluorite was pushing Padparadscha on a swing, and the Rutile twins were trying to figure out how to work the teeter-totters. She stared down at her fingernails with a sigh of despondence.

Earth was great, yes, but maybe… it wasn’t meant for gems like her.

She looked down at the bench she was sitting on. _I am part-Ruby, am I not?_ she thought as she eyed the inert wood. _Maybe I have some fire powers._

Lifting her hands, she took a deep breath and said out loud, “This bench will catch fire… NOW!”

Her hand slammed against the wood.

Nothing. 

“It will catch fire… NOW!” she screamed again, and again slammed her hand on the bench.

Nothing.

“Okay,” she mumbled as she crossed her legs, leaning down into her palms. “Okay, I’m useless.”

She startled a bit when she heard a voice from above her: “Hey, little missy, this seat taken?”

When she glanced up, she saw a human hovering above her; he was large, and pale, and from the descriptions she’d heard of humans, this one qualified as a “man”. Bashfully, Rhodonite shuffled to the side and patted the bench beside her. “Um, it’s all yours!”

The man plopped himself in the middle of the bench and spread his legs out so far that Rhodonite had to scoot over to the very end. “Um. Uh, um…” she mumbled nervously. “Sir, you’re sort of… in my space.”

“Hey,” the human said to her. He eyed her up and down. “You some sort of dyke?”

She pulled her leg away from his. “Um. I don’t know what that word means.”

“Oh! So you’re a good woman.”

She began to speak, but he just talked over her: “Look, I’m glad to meet a nice lady like you. Someone who supports real Americans.”

“What?”

He nodded proudly. “This great country of ours is going through a troubling time. It’s a time of white genocide! The browns are taking over.”

Clearing her throat, Rhodonite tried to move over further and just said “Mm-hm”, because she didn’t know what else to do. Her temper was starting to flare, however.

“You look kinda weird, lady, heh… but I can tell you’re on my side!” He readjusted his red hat. “Between you and me, I gotta say… I wanna kill all those brown people and the queers and the cripples!” He folded his arms over his chest. “By doing that, I’ll make America great again!”

She turned away from him---but her head suddenly whipped around when she heard an explosion. The man who had been sitting next to her, and also on top of her, was suddenly running around in desperation, slapping his hands over his face in a valiant attempt to put out the flames. “I’m on fire! Oh god, I’m on fire!”

Rhodonite watched the human man flail around as his flesh was being burned. She tapped a finger against her small smile. “Oh, I DO have fire powers! I guess I just needed to be inspired.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahahaha


End file.
